REVENGE
by 15PrincessAutumn15
Summary: Somebody took the Mario Bros. and Dylan Blake, could it be King Chris' new girlfriend or someone from their past problems? Who's gonna save them? Please R&R.
1. PROLOGUE

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Claire (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

REVENGE

PROLOGUE

It was a rainy morning in the Mushroom Kingdom and unlike those other days there was nothing going on for once. Daisy had just walked into the living room at her Uncle Chris' Huge House with Saphire in tow. "I thought my daddy was coming home today." The little princess sniffled. "Here. Call him." The flower princess suggested, handing her cousin her orange cell phone. Saphire took the phone out of Daisy's hand and dialed her dad's cell phone number. The 5 year old princess heard the phone pick up, so she turned the speaker phone on.

"Daddy, are you there?" Saphire asked.

"Who's this?" A voice asked.

"Is my daddy there?" The little princess asked.

No answer

"Is my Uncle Chris there?" Daisy asked annoyed.

"Yes and may I ask who's calling?" The voice asked hatefully.

"I wanna know who I'm talking to." Saphire whined.

"Claire." The woman answered.

"Well Claire, let Saphire talk to him." The flower princess demanded.

"Who's Saphire?" Claire asked in concern.

"His 5 year old daughter." Daisy replied annoyed.

"What? He never said he had a daughter." The woman said angrily.

"And I'm his niece, Daisy." The flower princess said.

With that, Claire hung up.

"You know Saphire, I think you dad has another girlfriend." Daisy told her. "No, I don't my daddy to have another girlfriend! She might try to kill me and my mommy too!" Saphire cried out in tears. "If she comes after you and your mom, the Mario Bros. will be here to save you." The flower princess assured her. The 5 year old princess didn't listen. "MOMMY!" Saphire cried as she ran into the kitchen.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I Hope you all like my new story. Au Revior! =)


	2. THE MARIO BROS AND DYLAN BLAKE

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Claire (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 1: THE MARIO BROS. AND DYLAN BLAKE

"MOMMY!" Saphire cried, hugging her mom's legs. "What's the matter sweetheart?" Misty asked, looking down at her crying daughter. "I want daddy!" She cried. "He's on a business trip." The young queen told her. "No he's not, he's with some lady named Claire." Saphire cried. Misty picked her daughter up and sat down on the chair. "Your dad and I aren't together anymore." She explained. The little princess looked over at her grandma who was doing the dishes. Daisy walked into the kitchen. "Dais, take Saphire into the living room." The young queen instructed.

The flower princess took her cousin by the hand and they headed back into the living room. As soon as they walked into the living room the door bell rang. Saphire ran over to the door and opened it. "Where's Dylan!" Sophia asked hatefully, pushing the little princess down. "Daisy!" The 5 year old princess cried. The flower princess picked her up and glared at the black haired girl. "I want to know where Dylan is!" Sophia shouted. "I don't know!" Saphire cried. Daisy sat her cousin down and pulled out her cell phone.

"Hello." The flower princess answered.

"I have your financé." The voice told her.

"You better not hurt him!" Daisy shouted. Sophia and Saphire looked over at her.

"I also have Mario and Dylan." The voice told her.

"You better let the Mario Bros. and Dylan go!" The flower princess ordered little princess and the black haired girl continued to look up at her.

"If you want to see them ever again, you and your two cousins should come after them then." The voice suggested.

"We will." Daisy snapped.

"Meet me on the Skyscraper tomorrow at 5:00 P.M." The voice told her.

The mysterious person hung up and so did the flower princess.

"Daisy, who was that on the phone?" Saphire asked. "I don't know. What I do know is that I have to call Peach and tell her." The flower princess told them as she dialed her cousin's phone number.

"Hello." Peach answered.

"Peach, I need you to get over here pronto!" Daisy exclaimed.

"Why?" She asked.

"I'll tell you why, because Mario, Luigi, and Dylan have been captured!" The flower princess exclaimed.

"Holy mushroom soup! I'll be right over and I'm bringing something to with me." Peach told her.

With that, both princesses hung up.

"I wanna know who took Dylan!" Sophia exclaimed. "I don't know." The flower princess told her. "What's going on in here?" Misty asked. Everyone turned around and looked at the young queen and the grandma. "The Marios and Dylan have been taken!" Saphire cried. "Who's going to go save them?" Grandma Lilly asked. "We are. For once I wanna be the hero." The 5 year old princess told them. Her mom and their grandma looked at her in some what shock.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I have to thank ChrisMSMB, Princess Daisy lover 15, MarioLuigi25, AzaleaLovesGolf, and ThatNintendoFanGirl for the reviews. Au Revior! =)


	3. HAUNTED WOODS

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Claire (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 2: HAUNTED WOODS

Peach arrived at King Chris' Huge House with an umbrella. The pink princess rang the door bell and Daisy answered the door. Peach hurried inside and everyone looked at her. "So who took my Mario?" The pink princess asked. "We don't know, but what I do know is that they're being held on that Skyscraper we battle on." The flower princess told her. "What's that?" Saphire asked. "Meet Perry." She introduced. "Hi Perry, I'm Princess Saphire." The little princess introduced. "I'm here to help you girls rescue the Mario Bros. and Dylan." The umbrella told her.

"What an umbrella gonna do for us?" Sophia asked angrily. "He's not just an umbrella, he's our new friend!" Saphire exclaimed. "Whatever loser." The black haired girl mumbled. "Bye Grandma Lilly." Peach, Daisy, and Saphire said in unison as they gave her a hug. Sophia rolled her eyes. "Bye mommy." The 5 year old princess said, giving her mom a hug. "Be careful." She told her daughter. "Watch Mr. Bunny for me!" Saphire called, walking out the double hung doors behind the other girls. "Do you think they can do it?" Misty asked, looking over at Lilly. "Have a little more faith honey, we both know they can do it." The grandma told her. "You're right, they can do it." The young queen replied.

Mean while, Peach, Daisy, Saphire, and Sophia were walking next to each other. "Daisy, where are we?" The little princess asked, clinging to her cousin's side. "We're in Haunted Woods which is located on the boarder of Moon Light Valley." The pink princess told them. "How do you know?" The black haired girl asked rudely. "Because it says it right there on that sign." Peach told her. "I'm scared." Saphire whimpered. The flower princess picked her little cousin up and continued walking. "I don't know what Dylan sees in you. You're nothing but a loser crybaby princess who gets kidnapped as much as Peach does." Sophia huffed. Before Daisy could defend Saphire, a HUGE Boo popped in front of them. "MWAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Where do you kids think you're going?" The Boo asked. "Get out of our way!" Sophia demanded furiously. "Make me." The Boo retorted. Peach walked up to the boo holding Perry. "Fine I will." The pink princess told him as she whacked him with the umbrella. The Boo disappeared after a few hits and Peach stood there with a grin.

"You've gotten a lot stronger since the last time you and I were a team." Perry told her. "Thanks." The pink princess thanked. "Stop your yapping and come on!" The black haired girl shouted in annoyance as she walked ahead. "Don't tell us what to do!" Saphire snapped as Daisy sat her down. Sophia stopped and turned around to face her. "You're so mean, I don't see how anybody wants you around." The 5 year old princess told her. "Well I don't see how you're still alive." The black haired girl shot back. Saphire stood there as Sophia walked up to her. The black haired girl barely pushed the little princess, making her fall on the dirt path. Saphire stood up and tried to push Sophia down.

Peach and Daisy, along with Perry watched as Saphire and Sophia argue. "Aren't you gonna stop them?" The pink princess asked. "No, I think I'm going to have to let this one go." The flower princess replied, grinning. "You should do something, you don't want Saphire to get hurt do you?" The umbrella asked. Daisy stood there pondering and Peach and Perry watched her.

Sophia pushed Saphire and she tripped over a couple of broken tree branches lying on the ground. After what seemed like forever, Daisy stopped pondering and walked over to her little cousin. Just as the black haired girl was about to hit the 5 year old princess, the flower princess stopped her and picked her little cousin up. "Enough!" Daisy snapped. Sophia looked up at the flower princess with a frown. "If you can't stop hitting and pushing Saphire, then I'm going to knock you out." She threatened. The black haired girl turned around and started walking down the dark path. Peach and Daisy didn't wanna waste anytime, so they hurried after Sophia.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I have to thank ChrisMSMB, Princess Daisy lover 15, and AzaleaLovesGolf, for the reviews. Au Revior! =)


	4. LIGHTENING

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Claire (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 3: LIGHTENING

At the Skyscraper, the Mario Bros. and Dylan sat in a cage. "I don't know who you think you are, but I demand you let us go!" Mario demanded furiously. The mysterious person started laughing. "What so funny?" The red clad plumber asked angrily. "You boys have no idea!" The mysterious person laughed. "No idea of what?" The blonde haired boy asked annoyed. "Of who I am." The mysterious person answered, turning away. The Mario Bros. and Dylan watched as the mysterious person removed the mask. "Now do you recognize me?" The mysterious person asked. "Oh my stars!" The green clad plumber exclaimed in shock. "I thought I recognized your voice." Dylan said as he shook his head. "So, Melissa, what's your evil plan this time?" Mario asked, not so enthused.

"Well, if you really must know my brilliant plan, here it is. When Saphire and her two cousins come to rescue you three, I will capture them and destroy the trio of princesses and there's nobody who can stop me." Melissa chuckled. "If you hurt them, I will so punch you so hard that Mandy and Sally will feel it!" Dylan shouted furiously. The lady burst out laughing. "You can't hurt me, I'm more powerful than I was a couple of months ago!" Melissa cackled. The Marios and Dylan rolled their eyes. "You were never powerful." The green clad plumber told her. The red clad plumber and the the 8 year old boy saw a couple of sparks surround her. "You don't think I'm powerful? Fine, I'll prove I'm powerful." She growled. The Mario Bros. and Dylan's eyes got big when they saw lightening come from her hand.

Mean while, the four girls made it out of Haunted Woods and the flower princess put the 5 year old princess back down. "How are we suppose to get across this big gap?" Saphire asked. "You walk across the log stupid." Sophia told her. "You're the one who's stupid, stupid!" The little princess retorted. The black haired girl pushed Saphire, making her tumble over the edge. "SAPHIRE!" Peach and Daisy screamed in unison. "Daisy, help me!" The little princess cried in distress. Both princesses looked over the edge of the cliff and saw their little cousin holding onto a root. "Hang in there!" Peach called down to her. "Peach, I need you to hold onto my ankles while I hang over the edge." The flower princess instructed. The pink princess did as instructed and the black haired girl just stood there.

"Hurry I'm slipping!" Saphire cried. Daisy grabbed her little cousin by the hand and Peach tried to pull them back up. "Pull us up!" The flower princess ordered. "I can't, you're to heavy!" The pink princess complained. Sophia hurried over to them and grabbed Peach by the shirt. "I'm sorry I pushed you Saphire!" The black haired girl apologized. Before anyone could respond, all four of them fell off the edge of the cliff into the water below.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I have to thank ChrisMSMB, Princess Daisy lover 15, and AzaleaLovesGolf, for the reviews. Au Revior! =)


	5. PARATROOPAS

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Claire (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 4: PARATROOPAS

"Daisy, wake up!" Saphire cried as she held Daisy's head up out of the knee deep (for Saphire it's neck deep) water. Peach walked over to the flower princess and dragged her out of the water. Daisy sat up and looked hatefully at Sophia. "This is all your fault!" The flower princess shouted angrily. "But I said sorry and I really do mean it!" The black haired girl exclaimed. "You aint sorry! If you were sorry, then you wouldn't have ever pushed me!" Saphire exclaimed, pointing her finger at her. Sophia started to feel some heat coming off her face. "You're right, I'm not sorry." The black haired girl replied irritatedly. Daisy stood up and rung her sports top out.

"Does Daisy always act like a mom or is it just me?" Perry asked. "Sometimes, but only towards Saphire." Peach explained.

"If Saphire gets sick, I'm going to knock you out twice as hard!" The flower princess threatened. "Who cares!" Sophia hollered, turning her back to them. "Um Daisy, we need to get going." The pink princess cut in. "Fine." Daisy growled, bending down. The black haired girl turned around to face them. "Get on my back Saphire." The flower princess ordered. The little princess climbed on and she stood up. Daisy walked over to the rocky wall and started climbing up. Saphire gripped the flower princess as she climbed up the rocky wall. Sophia followed behind and so did Peach, who was carrying Perry.

Back at the Skyscraper Melissa was pacing back and forth. "PARATROOPAS!" The lady called. A group of paratroopas flew over to her and waited for her to give them an order. "I have a job for you guys, go fetch that crybaby princess, Saphire along with the others. I want to get them here so I can use my lightening on them." Melissa instructed. "But master." A paratroopa started. "No buts, now I believe those stupid girls are some where near Haunted Woods." The lady told them. So the group of paratroopas took off and headed towards the girls.

"As soon as I get those kids, you can kiss them good bye because that's the last you'll ever see them again!" Melissa cackled evilly. "You leave them alone!" Luigi demanded irritatedly. "I don't think so." She replied with a grin. "I don't see why you hate Saphire and her cousins so bad." Dylan told her. "Mostly Daisy because she keeps interfering with my plans to kill that little brat!" Melissa explained. "That doesn't say anything about Peach." Mario cut in. "She's one of them, I have to kill her as well." The lady explained some more. "I don't care why the witch hates Daisy, Saphire, and Peach, she needs to let them alone." The green clad plumber growled. "I'll leave them alone after I destroy them!" Melissa exclaimed, walking away.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I have to thank ChrisMSMB, Princess Daisy lover 15, and AzaleaLovesGolf, and all the others for the reviews. Au Revior! =)


	6. ARRIVAL

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Claire (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 5: ARRIVAL

Daisy made it to the top of the cliff with Saphire on her back. Sophia and Peach, who was carrying Perry pulled themselves up and sat down. The flower princess laid face down on the cold green grass and the 5 year old princess got off her. "Who ever this villain is, is gonna get his or her butt kicked, hard." The pink princess said. Daisy sat up and looked at Peach. "The villain is a she, but that's all I know." The flower princess told her. "Daisy, I'm cold." Saphire complained, walking over to Daisy. "You wouldn't be so cold if you would learn to dress properly." The black haired girl fussed, standing up. The little princess began to pout. "You pushed me." Saphire sniffled. Sophia stopped in front of the 5 year old princess' and pushed her down. "Enough!" Daisy shouted. Peach, Perry, and Sophia looked at the flower princess as she picked Saphire up.

Out of nowhere, a group of paratroopas surrounded them. "What's going on?" Saphire asked, hugging Daisy in fear. "We were ordered to bring you kids to our master." A paratroopa explained. "Well, tell your master we aren't coming." The flower princess snapped, walking past them. Peach and Sophia followed behind them. Five paratroopas snatched Daisy and Saphire up and the other three paratroopas grabbed the pink princess, Perry, and the black haired girl. "PUT ME DOWN!" Sophia screamed angrily as she kicked furiously. Peach kept trying to get away, but those paratroopas were a lot stronger than they looked. The flower princess didn't even bother trying to escape from them, since she had an idea. The 5 year old princess hugged her cousin even tighter than before as the paratroopas carried them to the Skyscraper.

When they arrived at the Skyscraper, they saw the Mario Bros. and Dylan imprisoned inside a cage made of lightening. "Mario!" Peach exclaimed full of joy as the two paratroopas dropped her onto the ground, along with the others. The pink princess hurried over to the cage of lightening with Perry in hand.

"I want my mommy." Saphire sniffled as she hugged Daisy tightly. "You can have your mommy after we get them out of that cage." The flower princess told her, standing up. "You need to stop being a baby!" Sophia fussed as she walked over to the cage. "Shut up!" The little princess snapped, rubbing her eyes. "Ignore her." The flower princess told her as she walked over to the cage as well. "This is a trap, you girls need to get out of here." Luigi told them. "We aren't going anywhere without you." Daisy told him, holding Saphire on her side. "Yeah, we came to far to leave!" The black haired girl exclaimed, angrily. "We'll be fine, but you, Peach, and Saphire are in danger." Luigi explained. "We'll leave for you." The flower princess replied. "You kids aren't going anywhere!" A voice bellowed. The princesses and Sophia turned around. "MELISSA!" The princesses screamed in unison. The black haired girl stood there unfazed and Perry didn't know what to think.

"Yep it is I, Melissa Low!" The lady answered evilly. "Let the my financé and the other two go!" Daisy demanded angrily. "No can do kid, you princesses are here for a reason." She told them. "And what might that reason be?" Peach asked, standing next to her cousins. "I'm going to put an end to you three princesses and I'm starting with the little brat!" Melissa exclaimed. "We won't let you hurt her!" Daisy snapped, hugging her little cousin close. "Fine, then I'll just take care of you both at the same time." The lady told her. "You only have one knife, you can't take us both out at the same time." The flower princess replied. "Who said anything about using a knife?" Melissa asked rudely as she raised her hand at them. "DAISY, MOVE OUT OF THE WAY!" The Marios and Dylan called. Before Daisy could get out of the way with Saphire, the lady hit her, making her fall on the little princess unconscious. "DAISY, SAPHIRE!" Everyone but Sophia screamed in unison. Peach ran over to her cousins, crying.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I have to thank ChrisMSMB, Princess Daisy lover 15, and AzaleaLovesGolf, and all the others for the reviews. Au Revior! =)


	7. ESCAPED

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Claire (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

CHAPTER 6: ESCAPED

"Listen here Melissa, nobody messes with Saphire, but me." The black haired girl growled. "Shut up!" The lady snapped as she imprisoned her in a cage of lightening. "LET US OUT OF HERE!" Dylan demanded furiously. Melissa ignored him and aim her hand at the pink princess. "Peach look out!" Mario shouted. Peach used Perry to shield herself from the lightening. The pink princess continued to hide behind the umbrella and the lady continued to throw lightening at her. "Hold still so I can finish you off just like your cousins!" Melissa demanded as she used both hands to shoot lightening. "No!" Peach screamed.

The Marios, Dylan, and Sophia stood in their lightening cages, watching Peach shield herself with Perry as she avoided the lightening. "GRRR!" Melissa growled furiously. "Peach, you can't keep avoiding her, you have to defeat her." The umbrella told her. "I know." She replied out of breath. "This is becoming really irritating!" The lady bellowed, trapping the pink princess in a cage of lightening. Peach gasped and Melissa smirked. "Say good night forever!" The lady bellowed as she shot lightening at the pink princess. "PEACH!" The Mario Bros. and Dylan screamed in unison. The pink princess dropped to the ground and the lightening cage disappeared. "Now that I just completed my mission, I'm going to go call my daughters and you paratroopas better watch them." Melissa told them. A couple of paratroopas lifted her off the ground and took off.

The Marios, Dylan, and Sophia sat in their cages, that is until they saw Daisy's body roll over. All four of them stood there, grinning. Without making a sound, Saphire slowly stood up and walked over to Perry. The little princess picked the umbrella up and made her way behind the paratroopas. Everyone watched as Saphire raised Perry up to hit one of the paratroopas. When the 5 year old princess swung the umbrella, the paratroopa moved and she fell.

A couple of paratroopas came back with Melissa and placed her back on her feet. "SAPHIRE!" Everyone screamed. Saphire looked over her shoulder and the lady snatched her up by her true blue shirt. "PUT ME DOWN!" The little princess screamed in distress. "I thought I finished you off with that annoying flower princess?" Melissa asked annoyed. "No." Saphire gulped loudly. "Well, say good bye to your friends and family 'cause you're going to die today." The lady told her.

Perry rolled over to the Marios cage and they kept their eyes on Melissa. The umbrella rolled through the lightening cage and Luigi picked him up. "Use me to get out of this cage." Perry told him. "Alright." The green clad plumber replied. Luigi held Perry above his head and walked through the cage like it was water. "Put her down!" The green clad plumber ordered.

Saphire started to cry and Melissa started to shock her. "LUIGIIIIII!" The 5 year old princess screamed in pain. "What are you gonna do?" The lady asked. "Kick your butt." The green clad plumber replied. When Luigi started to grin, Melissa started to shocked Saphire again, that is, until somebody tackled her. "Keep your filthy hands off my cousin!" Daisy growled. "Daisy, you're alright!" The little princess squealed in delight. "No I'm not, my body hurts, but I couldn't just lie there quietly while she was hurting you." The flower princess explained, pulling the 5 year old princess away from the lady. Melissa stood up and grabbed Daisy and Saphire by their arm. The flower princess reached in her pocket for the fire flower, but it wasn't there anymore.

Luigi was fed up with Melissa, so he pulled out that starman he had forgot about and powered up. "Let them go, Melissa!" The green clad plumber demanded furiously. The lady shoved both princesses to the skyscraper floor and shot lightening at the plumber. As the lightening hit Luigi, Melissa gasped as her power repelled from him. The green clad plumber charged at the lady and the others just watched. Luigi grabbed Melissa by her arm and flipped her.

While nobody was looking at Sophia, she motioned for Perry to come to her. The umbrella rolled over to her and she picked him up. "Thank you." The black haired girl thanked. "You're welcome, I guess." Perry replied. Sophia opened the umbrella and walked through the lightening cage.

Luigi's star power wore off and Melissa grinned. "Now that you're powerless, I can finish that snot nose brat off!" She cackled, pointing her hand at the little princess. Saphire closed her eyes and flinched. The lady shot lightening at the 5 year old princess, but before the lightening could hit her, the black haired girl pushed her out of the way. Everyone was shocked, even Melissa. Saphire still had her eyes closed. "You can open your eyes now." Sophia told her. The little princess opened one eye and then the other one. The lady was more furious than ever, so she shot some lightening at the black haired girl.

Before the lightening could hit them, Daisy took Perry and darted in front of them with the umbrella open. While Melissa kept shooting lightening at them, Luigi tackled her and she stopped shooting lightening at the girls. Melissa didn't want to be defeated, so she engulfed herself inside a lightening ball and disappeared. When she disappeared, the paratroopas flew away and the cage of lightening disappeared. Peach sat up and Mario ran over to her. "Peach, are you alright?" The red clad plumber asked. "Yeah." The pink princess replied as she hugged him.

"Dylan!" Saphire screamed full of excitement as she ran over to him. The blonde haired boy picked her up and gave her a bear hug. Sophia made her way over to them. "Where's my thank you hug?" The black haired girl asked annoyed. Dylan sat Saphire down and gave Sophia a hug as well. "Does your scrapes hurt?" The 8 year old boy asked his little friend. "A little bit, but I'll be alright." Saphire assured him, giving him another hug. The black haired girl rolled her eyes and scoffed.

Daisy handed Perry to Peach before she darted into Luigi's arms. "Thanks." The flower princess thanked as she hugged him tightly. "You're welcome." The green clad plumber replied as he hugged her back. "I had a plan, but I lost my fire flower from yesterday. "It's okay." Luigi assured her. "So, what should we do now?" Daisy asked. "ICE CREAM!" Saphire screamed. "Good enough for me." The green clad plumber replied, grinning. So everyone including Perry went out for ice cream, since Melissa had gotten away.

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: I have to thank ChrisMSMB, Princess Daisy lover 15, and AzaleaLovesGolf, and all the others for the reviews. Au Revior! =)


	8. EPILOGUE

These are the only things I own:

Princess Saphire (AGE: 5)

Dylan Blake (AGE: 8)

Queen Misty (AGE: 25)

King Chris (AGE: 30)

Grandma Lilly (AGE: 53)

Miss Blake (AGE: 32)

Olivia Rose (AGE: 7)

Midnight (AGE: ?)

Princess Autumn (AGE: 16)

Snoopy the super dog (AGE: ?)

Moon Light Valley

Amelia Lee (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 25)

Delilahh May (Chelsea's character) (AGE: 10)

Sophia (AGE: 7)

Melissa Low (AGE: 34)

Mandy Low (AGE: 17)

Sally Low (AGE: 15)

Justin (AGE: 12)

Bob (AGE: 38)

Jeannie (AGE: 8)

Claire (AGE: ?)

The rest is Nintendos.

* * *

EPILOGUE

At the ice cream parlor, Saphire was sitting on stool eating her chocolate ice cream. "Is that ice cream good?" Daisy asked in amusement. The little princess nodded and continued licking her ice cream. Sophia started to grin evilly and Saphire looked up at her. The black haired girl took the 5 year old princess' ice cream away from her and shoved it in her face. "You got some on your face." Sophia laughed. Instead of crying, Saphire did the same thing to Sophia. "So do you." The 5 year old princess Dylan got up and moved out of the way. The Mario Bros., Dylan, Perry, Peach, and Daisy sat there and watched the two throw ice cream at each other.

THE END FOR NOW ANYWAYS =D

* * *

NOTE FROM THE AUTHOR: Don't you just love ice cream fights? Au Revior! =)


End file.
